LET go
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: Naru and Masako are dating! How does Mai feel? Will she quit working for SPR? What would happen? Feelings not expressed... Words unspoken... The pain of rejection and confusion... If only they were brave enough to face their fears...
1. MAI: loneliness,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt!!! And I never will…

--------

_**CHAPTER 1: LONELINESS…**_

**It's the first time I ever felt this lonely**

**I wish someone could cure this pain**

Mai was lying on her bed all alone in her apartment. She can't stop thinking about her narcissistic boss, Naru! He was always cold and self-confident. But she knows inside him he's just lonely as well. After finding out about Gene, Mai kind of understood Naru a little bit more. Gene and her became friends. He would show up in her dreams once in a while and they'd talk like long-time friends would. Gene and Naru were opposites. Gene was always smiling; he's funny, friendly and talkative at times. While Naru doesn't smile often; he's always serious, grumpy, quiet and cold. He can even be insensitive sometimes! But still… She just can't understand it herself. Why?

'Why did I have to fall in love with someone who doesn't even care for me?' Mai asked herself.

**It's funny when you think it's gonna work out**

'**Till you chose weed over me your so lame**

Mai thought that everything between her and Naru would be all fine. Until he learned that she knows about Gene. He started acting weird and different. Everyone noticed and they weren't happy that Naru and her were arguing more than they ever did before. The only one who was happy about this was probably Masako. After all, she too, likes Naru very much.

Their bickering and arguing worsened over the span of time. And finally, yesterday, Masako announced that Naru and her were officially dating. It hurt like hell for Mai. The only guy she ever loved is dating her rival. And to think everyone thought except for Masako of course, that Naru would definitely choose Mai when the time comes. But now, it's over…

'He chose her…' she thought sadly as her tears began falling once more.

"Of course he'll choose her. After all, who am I compared to her? Masako is rich, famous and very beautiful. They're perfect for each other…" she whispered.

**I thought you were cool until the point**

**But up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would**

**I finally figured out you're all the same**

**Always coming up with some kind of story**

"We were just fine, Naru and I… But suddenly he changed when he found out I know about Gene. He never even said anything to me. I would have understood if he explained. Madoka and Lin kept covering for him when I ask him and he didn't answer. And until now, I'm still clueless…" she said as she continued crying and talking to the four corners of her room.

That day was Mai's first time to be absent for work. Before, she was always there even if she feels ill. She always goes to work because she wants to see Naru. Even if he doesn't notice her, it was all okay. That was until they all learned about the dating thing about Masako and Naru. She knows everyone except the two lovebirds will be worried about her. But right now, she's breaking into pieces and she no longer cares what ever they do. Still, soon enough… After she has finally started healing her broken heart, she will be back to her old self again.

'For now, I just want to be alone. I don't want anyone to see me like this.' she thought.

The young lady then fell asleep, so tired from crying her broken heart out. And she didn't even noticed someone was watching her…

"Mai… I don't want to see you like this…" he whispered, sadness evident in his voice, as he watched the young lady's sleeping form.


	2. MAI: trying hard,,,

_**CHAPTER 2: TRYING HARD…**_

"Naru!!!" Madoka screamed the moment she entered the SPR building.

Naru came out of his office glaring at his teacher.

"What do you want now?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"Ayako called me. And she said Mai isn't here yet?" Madoka said.

"So?" Naru said.

"Well, aren't you even worried? What if something bad has happened to her?"

"Nothing's gonna happen to her. She's a big girl now."

"Oh my god! I can't believe your such a jerk!" Ayako shouted.

"Matsuzaki-san calm down." The ever peace-loving priest said.

"How can I calm down? This guy right here is such a jerk! How could you be so insensitive?!" Ayako shouted again.

"Matsuzaki-san, I am not paying you to insult me." Naru said coldly.

"Hmph! Well, guess what?! You won't have to pay me! Unless you straighten up your attitude or Mai comes to work, I am not going back here!" Ayako said and then walked out.

"Naru, I think the miko is right. Mai is your employee and your friend yet you don't seem to care about her even one bit. I'm sorry. But I agree with Ayako. I'll come back once you straighten up your attitude or if Mai comes to work." Bou-san said and walked out of the room as well.

Madoka just glared at Naru and then walked out of the room as well. John being all polite and kind even if he was disappointed with Naru as well, still said goodbye properly and left.

--------

"Mai! Mai! Open the door!" Bou-san said banging the door.

"Mai, are you there? Please open up." Ayako said feeling worried.

"Mai-chan! It's us. Open the door." Madoka said.

"Taniyama-san! We're here for you." John said.

--------

"Mai… You need to wake up. Open your eyes now, Mai." Gene whispered softly in her ear.

"Huh? Gene?" Mai said as she opened her eyes and saw Gene standing near her.

"What's that? Someone's calling me? Bou-san? Ayako? Madoka? John?" Mai said.

"They're here for you." Gene said, smiled and disappeared.

Mai at first hesitated if she should open the door. Then she decided she should, so they would all stop worrying. As she opened the door, Bou-san and Ayako hugged her instantly.

--------

They all went to the living room and Mai served tea for them. They noticed at once the dried traces of tears on her cheeks. They all were worried about her. And they felt all the more mad at Naru.

"So, what brought you guys here?" Mai asked smiling.

"Mai, are you okay?" Ayako asked instead of answering.

"I'm fine. Why would I not be fine?" Mai replied.

"You don't have to lie to us, Mai-chan." Madoka said.

"Well, I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you guys?" Mai said.

"You know why you're not fine, Mai. And you also know well why you would lie to us." Bou-san said.

"I-I-I don't u-u-understand what you guys are s-s-saying…" Mai whispered losing her conviction to pretend that everything's fine.

"We know you're hurt because of Shibuya-san and Hara-san. But believe me, we didn't want that either. We all know how you feel and we understand." John said.

Mai hugged John and cried to him. Everyone else just looked at them. Pitying the girl and wondering why John hugged Mai back.

'Maybe he likes Mai…' Ayako, Houshou and Madoka thought.

The three thought that the young priest might have feelings for Mai. And they decided to leave the two alone. Thinking that maybe John would be better taking care of Mai than Naru.

--------

"I wonder why they left suddenly…" Mai said to John.

"I think I have a clue why, I guess." The young priest said.

"Really? What do you think is their reason to leave?" Mai asked.

"I guess they thought I like you. Hahahahaha!" John said and laughed heartily.

"Eee!!! That's impossible! I mean, you're a priest! Aside from that, I know you like someone else…" Mai said and smiled a bit.

"Huh? I-I-I don't l-l-like anyone. I mean, I like all of you but r-r-romantically s-s-speaking, there's n-n-no one!" John said raising his voice a bit.

"You're so defensive, John-kun! Hahahahaha!" Mai teased and laughed.

"Well, I guess it's okay if you know, as long as you don't tell anyone about it. Besides, I'm just glad you're laughing again now." John said.

"Do you really think I know who that girl is?"

"Yes. I think you really know. Because you're the very sensitive and mindful one when it comes to how your friends feel. Although, I think you're not good when it comes to your own feelings and the feelings of the guy you like."

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Do you know that Bou-san and Ayako told Shibuya-san that they won't work for him anymore if he doesn't straighten up his attitude or if you don't come to work again?"

"Really? They did that just for me?"

"Yes, of course. And we all walked out on him too. But I said goodbye to him though." The priest said and smiled.

"You're not the type of guy to that anyway. You're too kind to walk out on anyone even if you are mad."

They talked more about some stuff. Her problems about Naru and his problems because of the girl he likes. Then, after three hours of nonstop talking, he decided that it's time to leave. Mai walked him to the door and promised that she'd go to work tomorrow.

--------

Mai came in early the next day to work. Ayako and Houshou were there. They came because John told them he has persuaded Mai to come to work. Madoka also came. They were talking about stuff when Naru and Lin arrived.

"Lin-san, Naru, I'm sorry for being absent yesterday. I was feeling bad and I had a fever." Mai said.

"That's okay. By the way, tea!" Naru said and headed towards his office.

"Ignore him Mai. Anyway, are you feeling okay now?" Lin asked.

Naru was secretly listening to the conversation just outside his office door. He was also worried about Mai and just didn't have the guts to admit it.

"I'm all okay now, Lin-san. John and the others came yesterday to keep me company and take care of me." Mai answered.

"Oh c'mon, Mai. We just had a little chat and then we left you and John to talk." Madoka said.

"And speaking of leaving you two to talk yesterday… What did you two talk about anyway?" Ayako asked, teasing was evident in her voice.

"Well, We talk about ourselves. Problems… Experiences in life… Feelings…" Mai said while looking at John.

"Do I smell romance in the air?" Bou-san asked teasingly.

"Takigawa-san! I'm a priest you know!" John exclaimed, surprised at what the ex-monk said.

"C'mon, John-chan! So what if you're a priest? Houshou-san is an ex-monk! And you definitely can become an EX-priest, right?" Madoka said.

"Well, yeah… I guess so." John said and smiled.

Mai brought Naru his tea after a few more talks. After that she went back to the living room. They kept on talking about stuff and Lin even joined them and just brought his work in the living room. They had lots of fun, talking and teasing each other about different things.

Naru was all alone in his office. Thinking about what he heard earlier.

'Is John and Mai together?' he asked himself.

'Well, dear brother, are you perhaps jealous?' Gene's voice said in his head.

He ignored this and continued burying himself with work so he would no longer think about what he heard. The day ended so fast. When Mai said goodbye he didn't say anything. And outside he can hear John saying he'll accompany the girl home. He felt bad somehow. And he didn't understand why.

--------

"Do you really think this will work out?" Mai asked as she and John were walking in the sidewalk.

"Yes, Mai-chan. I'm sure this will work." John replied smiling.

"But what if he doesn't even care? I mean, he's dating Masako-san. Why should he care if the two of us are acting all sweet with each other?" Mai asked again feeling a bit hopeless.

"Don't worry. I'm a guy too, Mai. I'm sure Naru will get jealous. He may be dating Masako-san but I kind of feel like he himself isn't sure yet about what he truly feels." The young priest explained.

"Well, if you're really sure. Then, I guess it's okay. I trust you!" Mai said and smiled warmly to John.

--------

'John is very kind to me. I'm glad he's there for me. And he's helping me out. I wish I can do something for him too…' Mai thought.

As she entered her apartment, she felt the loneliness again. She doesn't know how good she was at pretending until today. John and her began their little scheme that the priest surprisingly came up with. He said he didn't want to see her crying or sad. His concern made her feel warm inside. Everyone's concern has truly touched her heart.

"At least they care for me… Even though I would really want him to be the one to care…" Mai whispered.

**Every time I try to make you smile**

**You're always feeling sorry for yourself**

**Every time I try to make you laugh**

**You can't you're too tough**

**You think you're loveless**

**Is that too much that I'm asking for?**

She closed her eyes and thought about Gene's smiling face. How she wished that Naru would smile to her that way. Well, yes Naru did smile to her before, during the case in Yasuhara's school. But that never happened again. It only happened in her dreams. But then she found out it wasn't Naru but Gene.

"I want to see him smile for me at least once again. I want to hear him laugh with us even once." She said.

'That's impossible. He'll never smile for someone like you. And he'll never laugh with you guys. Maybe only with Masako…' her pessimistic self thought.

"I guess you're right… But I want to trust John-kun. When he said it will work out, I felt happy. And somehow, I hope my belief that things will be okay would be enough to make things really be okay…" she whispered as sleep slowly pulled her.


	3. MAI: i am still here,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt...

**Author's Notes: **I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed. I hope you like the story so far. I hope you'd continue reading and that you'll give reviews. Hahahahaha! (Reviews are sort of inspirations! I appreciate all of them!)

--------

_**CHAPTER 3: I A M STILL HERE…**_

**I thought you'd come around when I ignored you**

**So, I thought you'd have the decency to change**

Mai and John continued with their plan for the past few days. The two of them were the only one who knows of their plan. They kept their plan as a secret even to Ayako, Bou-san and Madoka. They pretended to be very sweet to each other in front of everybody.

'I thought this was going to work out. But it seems as though it's not. What's going to happen now?' Mai thought, as she was busy preparing everyone's tea.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind her, which startled her and she spilled the tea all over the place.

"Aaahh!" she screamed.

"Ouch! Mai-chan, it's just me." John said.

Mai opened her eyes and looked at the young priest in front of her who was now soaking wet because of the tea.

"Ah! John-kun! Gomen nasai." Mai said in panic.

"It's okay, Mai-chan." John said and held her hand.

Then, everyone else from outside who heard her scream rushed into the kitchen immediately.

"It's okay, Mai-chan." John said and held her hand.

"What happened?" Naru asked while looking at the young priest and his assistant who were holding hands.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Madoka asked.

"Hahahahaha! You two look like a wet sponge!" Bou-san and Ayako said in chorus and laughed.

"Nothing's funny you two. Mai-san you should be careful next time so you won't hurt anyone." Masako said, took out her handkerchief and gave it to John.

"It's okay, Hara-san. Mai didn't mean it. It's my fault for startling her. And thank you for the handkerchief." John said to the girl and smiled.

"John, you can give her back her handkerchief. You can use mine instead." Mai said as she smiled sweetly to John and handed him the handkerchief she has. John instantly gets what she meant and stretched out her hand to Masako to hand her the piece of cloth back.

"There's no need for that, Mai-san. I gave the handkerchief to John-kun first." Masako said losing her calm a bit.

"But Masako-chan, your boyfriend seems to be getting jealous. Besides, John and I as you and the others are usually seeing nowadays, are in mutual understanding of our feelings for each other. And I must say, I'm one jealous girl!" Mai said and smiled annoyingly to Masako.

"Hmph, fine!" Masako said looking very irritated and took the handkerchief then walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, that was quiet a show there." Ayako said.

"Hmph, I'm not really the kind of girl who just let anyone steal the guy I like." Mai said and held John's hand tighter.

"Ahem, as much as I don't want to ruin your moment, I must remind you all to get back to your works. Mai, tea and clean up the mess you made." Naru said coldly and left the kitchen as well.

Everyone left the kitchen except for Mai and John. They remained staring at each other and then smiled.

"John!" Mai said and hugged the priest tightly.

"Do you think it worked?" the priest asked.

"Of course it did! Didn't you see that look on her face? It was one in a million! How I wish I took a picture of it though." Mai said and laughed.

"Well, I should go out there in the living room now. So, you could prepare the tea in peace." John said and left the kitchen after helping her clean up the mess.

--------

**But I guess you didn't take that warning**

'**Cause I'm not about to look at your face again**

When Mai was left alone in the kitchen, she felt the sadness enveloped her.

'He didn't even care. He didn't even seem jealous when he saw John holding my hand or when I said John and I already have a mutual understanding. He clearly doesn't care. So I'll have to pretend not to care anymore too. Maybe that we'll get him to notice.' Mai thought.

She then went inside Naru's office to give him his tea.

"Mai, next time I don't want you to cause any riot here. You and John can take your sweet stuff anywhere else but not here." Her narcissistic boss said coldly.

"Hai, Naru." she answered back meekly.

But inside, she can't help but smile. And as she went out of her boss' office…

**Can't you see that you lie to yourself?**

**You can't see the world through a mirror**

**It wont be too late when the smoke clears**

'**Cause I… I am still here…**

'Somehow… He did notice, I guess…' she thought and smiled to herself.

"Good work, John-kun…" she whispered.

"And… Naru… I am still here, I'll wait a little more…" she added saying even more softly afraid that someone might hear.


	4. MAI:is that too much that im asking for?

**Author's Notes: **Hello!!! I'm sorry I didn't have time to update yesterday. But I'm updating now. Hahahahaha! Hmm, thanks to those who are still reviewing to this story. Although it's pretty sad and all that. I just want to try making a sad story for a change! But still I do love making happy endings! I hope you'll continue giving me reviews that inspires me more! To you, who's reading this right now? Take care always!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! 'Cause if I do? I would have made Naru a little less dense! Hahahahaha!

_**CHAPTER 4: IS THAT TOO MUCH THAT I'M ASKING FOR???**_

The next day, Mai and John continued chatting cheerfully. The two of them were the first ones to arrive in the SPR building. They were busy laughing when Naru and Lin suddenly came in.

"Ohayou Lin-san, Naru!" Mai said cheerfully and headed to the kitchen right away to prepare the tea that surely Naru would ask for.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Shibuya-san, Lin-san." John said as he stood up from his seat and bowed a little.

The two just gave the young priest a slight nod and proceeded right into their respective offices.

Mai then hurriedly went to Naru's office first to give him his tea.

"Mai, did you ask John to go this early here? You shouldn't be bothering him by asking him to come this early." Naru said instead of a thank you, as Mai was about to leave.

"Well, for your information, I was also surprised to see him here. Actually, he arrived earlier than I did." Mai said trying to suppress her anger.

"Fine… Just leave now." Naru said coldly.

--------

'I can't believe he came this early here. Did he just want to be the one to see Mai first?' Naru asked himself.

'Well, why are you being bothered? Are you by any chance, jealous?' the pestering voice of his twin brother said in his head.

"No I am not!" Naru shouted.

'Fine, if you still want to be in denial. Then, that's okay with me. Just…' Gene said but decided to stir Naru's curiosity by not finishing his sentence.

"Just what?" Naru asked impatiently.

"Hah! I manage to piss you off again, like always! But brother, remember this, just don't blame me if someone else steals Mai away from you. And in the end you'll be left blaming yourself because you're so in denial of your feelings or maybe you're just really dense." Gene said and his voice disappeared right away.

"I am not in denial. I'm not denying anything. I'm not jealous and I'm definitely not dense! I'm just concerned to what will happen to my business if the ones around me to help are busy mixing business with pleasure. That is not a good sign! That's why… I'm not jealous or dense…" Naru said aloud to himself as if trying to convince himself.

'Not jealous or dense… Or are you?' said a pestering voice again in his head. But this time it was no longer his brother. It was his own mind, asking if he was sure of his feelings.

--------

"Mai, has it ever occur to you that our plan has really been working and that Naru might just be jealous? That's probably why he said those stuff to you at his office." The young priest said when Mai told him what happened in the office of the boss that made the girl mad, again.

"Really? I never thought of that, that much. I mean, it's kind of impossible, right? Making Naru jealous, that is." Mai said feeling doubtful yet again.

"Of course it's possible Mai-chan! Don't pull your hopes down." John said.

"Well, if you say so! I guess it's okay to hope a bit more!" Mai said and hugged John.

Just then, Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara and Masako went in. and saw them hugging each other.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ayako said teasingly.

Mai and John who are now both blushing, released each other from the tight hug they just shared.

"Oh please! Don't mind us! You could continue doing your sweet stuff. Just pretend you don't see us watching." Bou-san said teasing also evident in his voice.

"Matsuzaki-san! Takigawa-san! You should know better than to advise them to continue what they're doing! Mai, you should be ashamed you know! This is an office where you're actually expected to work and not to go hugging anyone who's around!" Masako said a little loud quite losing her sophistication.

"I agree with Hara-san!" Yasuhara suddenly shouted as well.

Everyone stared at him. Lin, who went out of his office to hand Mai the documents to be filed, stopped and stared at Yasuhara as well in surprise.

"What I mean is…" he said not finishing his sentence but seating in between Mai and John to separate the two.

"I'm jealous, okay?" Yasuhara said and held Mai's hand while facing her.

"Eee!!! Nande?!!" Mai exclaimed looking shocked.

"I really like you, Mai!" Yasuhara said. Everyone was staring at the two of them and at their clasp hands.

"But…" Yasuhara said but didn't finish his sentence again. Then, he turned to John, let go of Mai's hands and stared at the priest.

"I think… I like John more!!!" Yasuhara shouted and laughed uncontrollably when the priest blushed in embarrassment at what he said.

Everyone was laughing. Even Lin and Masako were obviously only suppressing there laugh. And then, the laughs had died down.

"I should have known you were going to say that!" Bou-san said still catching his breath after the long laughing session.

"Yeah, Yasuhara-kun. I mean, you also pulled that one off when we were at your school during one of the cases. At that time you even said you like Naru but liked Bou-san more!" Mai said and laughed again at the memory of the said event.

"Well, isn't that fun?" Yasuhara said.

"I guess that was funny. But please don't say that again to me, that was so embarrassing." John said.

"Sure! Hahahahaha! But your reaction was really funny!" Yasuhara said and laughed again.

After that, Mai proceeded doing her work, filing. The others sat on the couch in the receiving area and chatted away while drinking tea.

--------

**But every time I try to make you smile**

**You always go feeling sorry for yourself**

Mai thought about Naru's reaction when he saw John and her that morning.

'Was he really jealous?' she thought.

'Is John-kun right?'

'I wish he showed more emotion so I could understand him easily.'

"Naru…" she whispered softly.

**Every time I try to make you laugh**

**You stand like a stone**

**Alone in your zone**

Naru was always a loner. Even Lin might not even know much about how he truly feels. He's so secretive. He doesn't show any emotion at all aside from the cold and uncaring facade.

'But Madoka said before that, Naru used to show emotion… When Gene was still alive. When Gene was still around. Gene was the only one who knows how he feels…' Mai thought.

"I wish I could make him smile and laugh… I wish I could see him really happy for once…" Mai whispered sadly and didn't notice her tears as they softly fall.

Fortunately, no one notice her crying. Everyone was busy and she covered her face with the documents.

**Is that too much that I'm asking for?**

"Lord… Seeing him smile… Or laugh… Is that too much to ask?" she whispered yet again as she wiped away her tears.


	5. MAI: alone again,,,

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to those who gave reviews! I hope you'll continue giving me reviews… I'm glad I'm not busy today so I can update again. Well, this is chapter 5 now. This chapter will be quite short but I hope you'd still like it somehow. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! Do you?

_**CHAPTER 5: ALONE AGAIN…**_

'Here I am again… Lying here alone in my room. I've got nothing else to do but stare at the ceiling. How I wish my parents were here. Maybe even if I have a broken heart, if they're here I'd be at least less sad and lonely.' Mai thought, as she was yet again alone in her apartment.

Gene was watching the girl, as she seems to be wandering in her own world. She seemed sad and lonely. He knew it wasn't only because of his brother.

'Maybe she remembered something sad and disturbing from the past.' Gene thought.

"Gene?" Mai suddenly called out as if feeling a different presence in the room.

He didn't answer… He wanted her to think she was alone in that room… So, he pretended he wasn't there. That was until she called out again…

"Gene! I know you're here in my room. If you don't show yourself to me, I won't talk to you ever again!" Mai said. Afraid that she might really not talk to him anymore, Gene showed himself to Mai.

"Gene…"

"Mai…"

"Why did you not show yourself to me right away?"

"I just wanted to see how you really are feeling right now. And if I showed myself to you right away, you probably would be pretending to be okay, again."

"Gene… You know I don't hide things from you ever since I found out you're really not Naru. I trust you to keep my secrets."

"Really? So, that means you would tell me what the other thing that is bothering you right now aside from my idiotic scientist of a brother, right?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you…" Mai said and smiled to him.

They sat at Mai's bed and he waited for the girl to talk about the thing that has been bothering her.

"I was just thinking about my parents. They died when I was still young, remember? And right now, with my problems regarding my feelings for your narcissistic brother, I kind of miss them more."

Mai's eyes started to well up with tears. Gene didn't say anything but he held her hand. Mai was surprised because of this but only for a while. She remembered that Gene was always someone who'd do things not normal for a ghost. He was no mere spirit. He was a psychic when he was alive after all. And it surely wasn't a big deal for him if he can touch her hand when other spirits can't.

"I wish they were here. So I would feel less lonely."

"But Mai, you're not alone. We're here for you; me, Ayako, Houshou, John, Lin, Madoka, Yasuhara, my stupid brother and maybe even Masako."

"Yeah, I know. But my feelings for Naru unexpressed and suppressed, makes me feel alone inside. I mean, nothing's even clear to me. Sometimes he acts as if he's jealous with the guys who come closer to me. But there are times or maybe most of the time, he doesn't even care. I don't understand him. I'm trying to but I can't. I feel so lonely and left out in the cold…"

"Mai… I… I… don't know. But I can guarantee you that my brother still sees you as someone special to him."

"Yeah, I know. After all, I'm the only one with a connection other than him with his twin brother which is you. Of course he'll see me as someone special."

"Mai… It's not that. Nar---"

"There's no need for explanations Gene. And I don't want you to reveal how Naru feels whether it would be feelings of love or hate towards me. Just don't say anything. Because, I want to hear it from him myself about how he truly feels for me."

"If you say so…"

"Gene… Thank you for listening to me, for your time, as always. But I want to take a rest now…"

"Okay… I'll give you your privacy now." Gene said and disappeared.

Mai was alone again. She feels thankful for Gene. He was always there beside her. He was a true friend and confidant. She loves him. But she loves Naru more. She wanted to rest but the real reason why she wanted Gene to leave was because she felt her tears welling up again after talking about Naru. she didn't want Gene to see her cry becasue of his brother. She was hurt and broken and alone inside. She wanted Naru to be the one to protect her. She thought maybe he would. But he would never do so. Because he has Masako…

Gene saw it, after a few minutes of going away. He went back to confirm his suspicion. And yes, again he was right. Mai was crying. His heart was breaking for the girl he learned to love.

'But she loves my brother and I'm not Naru… I know somewhere inside Naru, he also feels the same way for Mai… Maybe…' he thought and disappeared again before Mai would caught him for the second time.

**Can't find where I am lying here...**

**Alone in fear…**

'I'm all alone again. Just like that time, when my parents died…' Mai thought, as flashes of the funeral of his parents came in her memory once again.

A crying girl. Alone. Left behind. It started raining when the funeral ended but she didn't leave her parents' grave. She watched the rain pour down on the earth. Grieving with her for her loss. Crying with her for her sadness. She was all alone. She felt scared and sad and insecure inside…

**Afraid of the dark no one to claim...**

**Alone again…**

Outside, it started to rain as well…

"The same as the day of the funeral… It's raining…" she whispered.

The window of her room was left open. The cold air went inside. She didn't care…

'Cold… Alone… Unfeeling…' she chanted in her head.

Suddenly the lights went out. There was a blackout. The sound of the thunder scared the poor Mai. She hugged her pillow tighter. She covered her body with the blanket to protect herself from the rain, now coming inside of her room because of the open window. The thunder roared again and a flash of lightning stroke. She screamed and cried at the same time.

After a short while, her windows closed. She couldn't hear the thunder anymore. Her curtains were pulled as well. She couldn't see the flashes of lightning anymore. Her fear lessened and her body relaxed. And just before she drifted off to sleep, she managed to whisper softly…

"Thank you, Gene…"


	6. MAI: it was too much that i ask him for!

**Author's Notes: **Some parts of this chapter are kind of connected to my other two stories (one shots), the song in our hearts and the music in me… I hope you'll enjoy reading this…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! Hahahahaha!

_**CHAPTER 6: IT WAS TOO MUCH THAT I ASK HIM FOR…**_

The storm last night has gone. There were no traces of its existence aside from the trash it left on the streets that morning. The storm wasn't that strong so there weren't anything that received too much damage. Everyone was busy cleaning the streets that day. Mai woke up early because she wanted to help with the cleaning of their street. But when she got out, the neighbors have already finished the cleaning. So, Mai decided to go back to sleep.

As Mai drifted off to sleep, she was instantly brought to her dreamland. But unlike the other dreams, Gene wasn't there. And something felt horribly wrong in the dream.

**In the dream…**

'What is this place?' Mai thought.

She was transported in a huge house. The house was very beautiful. But she knew something was wrong. She wandered around the house looking at everything fascinating. Then, she came across a room where loud voices can be heard. Two people seemed to be in a fight. Being the ever-curious Mai, she peered into the slightly opened door. And gasped in surprise as she saw a replica of Naru and Gene arguing inside the room. The two men look so much like Naru and Gene but the difference was probably in their age, their clothing and the length of their hair. She listened to them…

"You're always like that! Don't you care about how she feels?" one of the men shouted at the other.

'Hmm, I think that's more like Gene. Being sensitive and all that about how other's feel.' Mai thought.

"I care about how she feels and you know it! But Mayumi is sick! I need to take care of her first before Calizh!" the other one said which to Mai obviously sounded like Naru.

"There you go again. Why do you have to think about Mayumi? She's obviously doing everything to take you away from Calizh and you're actually letting her. For all we know she's only faking her sickness!" the other shouted again.

Before the Naru look-alike guy could speak, another door from inside the room burst open. Mai's eyes widened once again as she saw a girl who looked exactly like her, enter the room.

"Stop it both of you!" she shouted.

"Calizh…" the twins whispered.

'So this is Calizh… She looks exactly the same as me… I wonder what Mayumi looks like…' Mai thought.

"Sage, it's okay. I know you care for me but Siegfried knows what he's doing." The lady said as she turned to the one who seems more like Gene.

"But Calizh, my brother is always like this! He can't even decide whether it's you or Mayumi he lov---" sage was saying but Calizh cut him off.

"No. I already know the answer. And I understand why Siegfried is doing this. It's for Mayumi." Calizh said.

And then, she turned to Siegfried who was just staring at her and didn't say anything at all.

"Siegfried, Mayumi is expecting you in her room. And by the way, the others were asking when the date of the wedding will be." Calizh said calmly, but Mai can see the pain, hurt, sadness and loneliness in her eyes, which were the same feelings she felt because of Naru.

"I… I'm not sure. But I'll tell you and the others when I talk to Mayumi. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sage, Calizh, I'll leave you two for a while." Siegfried said as he walk towards the other door and headed to Mayumi's room.

"Calizh… Are you okay? I never thought the wedding was for real… I thought it was only a joke. Why? Aren't you going to do anything?" Sage said as he came closer to Calizh and embraced her.

"No… I'm not going to do anything about it. This is Siegfried's decision. And he chose to stay with Mayumi…" Calizh said as her tears began falling down.

"But you love him, Calizh! Don't give him up! Yes, he's stupid. But you love him. And I feel somehow he loves you too. It's just his sense of responsibility as Mayumi's childhood friend that forces him to do this." Sage said.

"It's okay, Sage. I'm fine. Mayumi needs him more than I do…" Calizh said in a low voice.

"Calizh…" Sage whispered.

"Calizh, I'm still here. I'll always be…" Sage said as he hugged Calizh tighter.

**End of the dream…**

Mai woke up from the dream while panting for air. Her heartbeat was fast and she was sweating a lot…

"That dream… Naru… He's never going to love me…" Mai whispered as she calmed her senses.

"Wait! What time is it anyway?"

"Aaaahhh!!! Oh no! I'm late!!!"

--------

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mai greeted everyone.

"You're late, Mai. You should be thankful Naru isn't here yet." Bou-san said.

"Huh? Really? That's great! I'm going to get all of you some tea right away." Mai said cheerfully.

After Mai left to go to the kitchen, the door opened and in came Naru… with Masako. Everyone greeted them a good morning and John said he remembered something he was supposed to do and said goodbye.

"Ah! I remember I've got something I forgot to do. Could you just tell Mai that I'll be going ahead?" John asked Bou-san and Ayako.

"Sure!" Ayako was the one who answered.

Just then, Mai came out of the kitchen and saw Naru and Masako together. She almost dropped the tray carrying the teas. But then, she acted as if nothing has happened. She gave everyone there their teas and didn't even bother asking where John was. She went straight to the kitchen. Ayako saw her crying. Naru seemed to notice it as well. He hurriedly went to the kitchen and left Masako. When Naru left, Masako ran outside without saying a word.

--------

"Mai? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naru asked seemingly worried.

"Nothing… I think something got in my eye." Mai said trying her best to make her voice sound cheerful enough.

"Are you sure?" Naru asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure, Naru. By the way, can I take some days off?" Mai replied.

"How long will that be?" Naru asked.

"About a week…" Mai answered.

"That's too long. I can only let you leave for three days." Naru said.

"Oh… Okay! Hmm, you seem to be in a good mood." Mai said.

"Why'd you say that?" Naru asked.

"Because normally, you won't let me take some days off. So, maybe you're in a good mood today. Mai replied.

"Ah… I see. Well, just bring me my tea at my office." Naru said and left the kitchen.

--------

As she was preparing Naru's tea, Mai thought about Naru and Masako.

'Maybe they had a really good time together. Maybe he even smiled for her. Or laugh with her. How sad… I wish we could smile and laugh together too…' Mai thought sadly. She didn't even notice that her tears were flowing.

**Every time I try to make you smile**

**You're always feeling sorry for yourself**

**Every time I try to make you laugh**

**You can't you're too tough**

**You think you're loveless**

She decided to make some tea for Lin as well. And while doing so, she didn't see her tears were mixing with his tea.

'Maybe, I should just give Naru to Masako. Just like what Calizh did. She gave Siegfried to that Mayumi girl. Maybe he'd be happier…' Mai thought.

**It was too much that I ask him for…**

"I guess, it's really time to let go now. Just… Let go…" Mai said and wiped away her tears.


	7. NARU: putting on a mask,,,

**Synemyoa: **Well, here goes chapter seven. Chapter one to six are mostly on Mai's POV. Starting here onwards will be on Naru's POV. (So, we will all know what goes inside his head. Hahahahaha!)

Just want to say thank you to all those who gave reviews!!! I hope you'll all continue reading and giving me reviews!!! Thanks.

**TO**---

_**MimorI:**_ Thanks!!! You always give me reviews and they really make me happy!!!

_**LazzykanE:**_ Thanks!!! I'm glad i wrote a story that you yourself would have wanted to write. I hope you'd continue reading this story or any of my stories!!! You're reviews are deeply appreciated.

_**AyjaH:**_ Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them!!!

_**LewnuhhkaU:**_ Well, I love Avril. And in the next chapters to follow, I'll put in a new song to describe how naru feels!!!

_**SareanA:**_ Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like the story although it's sad!!!

_**RaspberrysorbeT:**_ Thanks!!! I hope you'll continue reading.

_**Wink987:**_ Waaa!!! I haven't written the character descriptions yet. But I'll put it in the next chapter because naru will be like reminiscing back to the days when he first met everyone.

_**LitoangeL:**_ Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you're enjoying the story.

_**AieL:**_ Thanks for the reviews and hope you'll continue reading!!!

_**Raijutei-no-babyloN:**_ Thanks for the reviews!!! I can't wait to read the next chapters of your fanfic, In Both Realms, by the way!!!

_**Bookfreak13:**_ Well, thank you!!! I know that base on your reviews that you don't really a fan of sad stories but im really happy that you're still continuing reading mine and giving reviews!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you own Ghost Hunt? Do they own Ghost Hunt? We don't own Ghost Hunt? (Yeah, I guess so! Hehehehehe!)

--------

_**CHAPTER 7: PUTTING ON A MASK…**_

It's been two years since they all met. And a tight bond has grown between all of them. Still, even as Naru acknowledge their friendship, he remained himself… The quiet, domineering and not so social boss. He didn't want to get too attached to everyone. He didn't want to get hurt. Because he didn't want to be affected if any of them will go away. The same thing Gene did, he went away. Gene died and left him. And so, Naru chose to live in his shell. Building walls around him so nobody could enter and nobody will see him, the real him…

**I wake up in the morning**

**Put on my face**

Everyday is just the same. Waking up, preparing for the day's busy tasks, when night falls going back to sleep and rest and then the next day it's all the same. It never changes. There's always a pattern. And it all was boring.

Everyday he sees different people busying the streets. He looks at them as he goes to work. Nobody seems to care. Everyone was carrying big burdens and no one seems to care. Nobody can see the truth behind everything that's happening. And Naru? What about Naru? He seems to be nothing but one person, drowning in the crowd and lost in the waves of people who didn't care. Of course he's got friends. That is, if you call your assistant and your ghost hunting teacher as friends. Honestly, he thought of them more as a guardian, someone who watches over him since he's away from home. But still, he feels empty… Lonely… Lost… And he knows who will fill up the emptiness and loneliness in him. But that one person is gone.

"He will never come back…" Naru said as he yet again locked himself up inside his room, reminiscing about emotions he felt before he met everyone. During those times it was Gene and him. He cannot deny that he misses him. He was after all, his brother… his twin brother.

**The one that's gonna get me through another day**

**Doesn't really matter…**

Always alone and aloof… He was nothing but a shadow. A shadow who was afraid to set foot in the light, fearing for his existence. He was always like that. Hiding in the dark and giving others no clue about what he's thinking and how he feels. He doesn't know when it started, but ever since as he can remember… He never opened up to anyone except for his brother. He seems to be always scared of something but never knew what it was. And so, he continues to hide, not wanting anyone to see him… But deep down inside he was just waiting… Waiting for someone to see him, find him, just in time to save him… From himself…

**How I feel inside…**

**This life is like a game sometimes…**

'What do you really feel?' a voice inside him asked.

"I don't know…" Naru answered.

'What are you afraid of?' It asked still pestering him.

"I don't know…" he gave the same answer.

'Why are you always running away?' it asked again.

"I'm not… I'm not running away!" he said angrily.

'Liar. Nothing but lies. For once, please be true to yourself…' the voice said and disappeared.

"I… I… I really don't know…" Naru said feeling confused.

--------

**Synemyoa: **This is two years after all of them met. Mai is in her last year in high school. She's 18 years old. Naru's 19. Bou-san 27. Ayako 25. Lin 27. John 21. Masako 18. And I'm not sure about Madoka's age though? Is she as old as Ayako?

Thanks for reading...

I hope you'll give some reviews. Tell me what you think! Anything is fine. I accept criticisms and praises!!! Hahahahaha!

Anyways, take care...


	8. NARU: when you came,,,

**Synemyoa: **Well, here's chapter eight of the story… I hope you'll enjoy reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt!!! And I don't own the songs here either… (I just thought the songs fit well to the story.)

--------

_**CHAPTER 8: WHEN YOU CAME…**_

He was confused. He didn't know what he really feels. And maybe he was afraid and he didn't want to admit it. He was afraid to let her in. Because if he did let her in, into his heart, she would have the power to hurt him… And he didn't want that. He didn't like that. He doesn't want to get hurt.

'How about her? What if she feels the same for you? Don't you think you're hurting her by acting as if you don't care?' the voice in his head said.

"I… I… I don't really think she could possibly feel the same towards me. After all, I'm nothing but a narcissistic jerk in her eyes. I bet she hates me…" Naru whispered to himself.

'I don't know about you. But I think you're just being selfish!' the voice shouted and disappeared.

"I guess I am… I am being selfish, right Gene…?" he whispered as he continued to drown himself in the silence and misery he has brought upon himself.

**Then you came around me**

**The walls just disappeared**

'Maybe it would have been better if I haven't met her…' he thought.

**With nothing to surround me**

**And keep me from my fears**

'If I haven't met her… She wouldn't be bugging my system… She wouldn't be in my head… I wouldn't get jealous every time she's with other guys…' he thought again.

**I'm unprotected**

**See how I've opened up**

"But, Naru… if you haven't met her… You'd still be stuck in your lonely shell. You wouldn't have experienced the happiness she brings." He said to himself aloud.

**You made me trust…**

"I guess… It's okay. I'm happy just seeing her smile and laugh. Still I wish… I was at least one of the reasons she's happy. I want to make her happy… But maybe I can't…" he said again, as he continued to sink himself into self-pity.

He never thought someone like her would come along in his life. He can't believe she was there. And he wants her to always be there, even if it means watching her from afar. At least he can see her.

"Mai…" he whispered her name, his heart feeling that warm feeling again every since she came around.

And yes, he finally admits it. He was jealous of the young priest and how close they seem to be during the past few days. Yet, his cowardly mind didn't want to accept the reason why he felt jealous… His heart knew he was jealous because he loves her… But his mind was too stubborn to listen to his own heart.

'You love her…' his heart whispered, as the one who was listening to it smiled.

'I hope you realize this soon, you idiotic scientist of a brother…' Gene said as he watched his confused brother, drowning in his misery… Still he smiled.

"At least, his heart isn't as stupid as his head." Gene added saying to himself and disappeared.

--------

**Synemyoa: **Well, how was it? I know it's a bit too short but I'm having a writer's block so it isn't that long. I hope it's okay though. Tell me what you think. Whether it's awful or not. Take care!


	9. NARU: never felt like this before,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt. And I don't own the song either.

**Synemyoa: **Well, here's chapter nine. (I know songfics aren't allowed but I thought maybe it's okay as long as I make it clear that I don't own the song. And honestly, so many people put in song lyrics in their works anyway. I for one, think it adds a little something something to the feel of the story.) I hope you'll enjoy reading.

_**CHAPTER 9: NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE…**_

**I've never felt like this before**

**I'm naked around you**

**Does it show?**

Naru was alone in his office. Thinking about Mai and John. And how jealous he felt. There was a part of him asking why he's very affected. Masako and Naru have started dating. It was the girl's request. At first, Naru himself doesn't know why he agreed to this request. But as days passed by, he realized that maybe he did this because he wanted to know if Mai would get jealous.

"Obviously she wasn't jealous. Why would she get jealous if she has John with her…" Naru said sadly.

He can still remember when Masako asked him to go out with her. She said a few dates would help her realize something. The girl was desperate to know if she really does love Naru. The past few days, it seems that Masako was being bothered whether she really is in love with Naru or to that other guy who has been occupying a special place in her mind lately or maybe a reserved place in her heart too. _(See: The Song In Our Hearts if you want to know what happens to Masako and the other guy.)_

'**Cause you see right through me**

**And I can't hide**

"Mai, Mai, Mai! I wish I could get you out of my head!" he said in a low voice.

'Why don't you call her in? Ask for a tea? That way you could see her…' the voice in his head suggested.

"Oh, shut up!" he muttered under his breath but still considered the idea anyway.

After a few minutes, Naru was shouting at the door for Mai to get him some tea.

"Mai, tea!" he shouted and waited in anticipation for again he will see his lovely and cheerful assistant.

--------

Naru's tea didn't come. But he heard a scream from the kitchen and he rushed to the scene to see what was wrong with Mai. Everyone was there too. And he felt the green-eyed monster take over him again when he saw John and Mai both soaking wet with tea all over the place.

"What happened?" Naru asked while looking at the young priest and his assistant who were holding hands.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Madoka asked.

"Hahahahaha! You two look like a wet sponge!" Bou-san and Ayako said in chorus and laughed.

"Nothing's funny you two. Mai-san you should be careful next time so you won't hurt anyone." Masako said, took out her handkerchief and gave it to John.

"It's okay, Hara-san. Mai didn't mean it. It's my fault for startling her. And thank you for the handkerchief." John said to the girl and smiled.

"John, you can give her back her handkerchief. You can use mine instead." Mai said as she smiled sweetly to John and handed him the handkerchief she has. John his hand to Masako to hand her the piece of cloth back.

"There's no need for that, Mai-san. I gave the handkerchief to John-kun first." Masako said losing her calm a bit.

"But Masako-chan, your boyfriend seems to be getting jealous. Besides, John and I as you and the others are usually seeing nowadays, are in mutual understanding of our feelings for each other. And I must say, I'm one jealous girl!" Mai said and smiled annoyingly to Masako.

"Hmph, fine!" Masako said looking very irritated and took the handkerchief then walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, that was quiet a show there." Ayako said.

"Hmph, I'm not really the kind of girl who just let anyone steal the guy I like." Mai said and held John's hand tighter.

"Ahem, as much as I don't want to ruin your moment, I must remind you all to get back to your works. Mai, tea and clean up the mess you made." Naru said coldly and left the kitchen as well.

--------

**I'm naked around you**

**And it feels so right…**

'I can't believe this. They're in mutual understanding of each other's feelings? But John's a priest!' he shouted in his head feeling frustrated and jealous because of the scene earlier.

Mai then went inside Naru's office to give him his tea.

"Mai, next time I don't want you to cause any riot here. You and John can take your sweet stuff anywhere else but not here." Naru said coldly.

"Hai, Naru." Mai answered back meekly and left his office.

"Mai…" he whispered.

"I think… I… I finally know what this feeling means…" he said and felt all the more sad and hopeless inside for he doesn't even know how to show her, she was special.


	10. NARU: afraid to be myself,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt and the song included in this story.

**Synemyoa: **Well, this is chapter ten of the story. After this, only two more chapters two go and it's finished! Thank you to those who continue giving me reviews! Take care…

--------

_**CHAPTER 10: AFRAID TO BE MYSELF…**_

Naru and Lin entered the SPR building and in the receiving area they saw Mai and John talking and laughing together. They looked so happy and contented. Naru felt a strike of jealousy hit his chest. That was the first time John went there that early in the morning. He wondered why. Naru went in his office and was still busy thinking about the two, when Mai came in to hand him his tea.

"Mai, did you ask John to go this early here? You shouldn't be bothering him by asking him to come this early." Naru said instead of a thank you, as Mai was about to leave.

"Well, for your information, I was also surprised to see him here. Actually, he arrived earlier than I did." Mai said trying to suppress her anger.

"Fine… Just leave now." Naru said coldly.

--------

'I can't believe he came this early here. Did he just want to be the one to see Mai first?' Naru asked himself.

'Well, why are you being bothered? Are you by any chance, jealous?' the pestering voice of his twin brother said in his head.

"No I am not!" Naru shouted, not wanting to let his brother know that he did feel jealous.

'Fine, if you still want to be in denial. Then, that's okay with me. Just…' Gene said but decided to stir Naru's curiosity by not finishing his sentence.

"Just what?" Naru asked impatiently.

"Hah! I manage to piss you off again, like always! But brother, remember this, just don't blame me if someone else steals Mai away from you. And in the end you'll be left blaming yourself because you're so in denial of your feelings or maybe you're just really dense." Gene said and his voice disappeared right away.

"I am not in denial. I'm not denying anything. I'm not jealous and I'm definitely not dense! I'm just concerned to what will happen to my business if the ones around me to help are busy mixing business with pleasure. That is not a good sign! That's why… I'm not jealous or dense…" Naru said aloud to himself as if trying to convince himself.

'Not jealous or dense… Or are you?' said a pestering voice again in his head. But this time it was no longer his brother. It was his own mind, asking if he was sure of his feelings.

--------

**I'm trying to remember**

**Why I was afraid…**

Naru was busy doing work in his office. There were so many calls lately from different clients. But none of them seem to interest him. He was still thinking about Mai and John. He knows it was not a good sign. Yes, he was falling in love with his assistant. And he was afraid. Afraid to come any closer to her than he already is… Afraid to let his feelings show… And afraid to be rejected knowing that all those time he has been a complete idiot around the girl. Gene was the one who handles this stuff before. His twin was friendly and lively. If Gene were in his place right now, his twin would have known what to do. But Naru was different. He has always thought that love would never come to him anyway, so why bother. But now, he was scared. He had never felt like that before. He used to be always sure of himself. But now things were different. 'Cause Mai came… And Mai was different than everyone else.

"What am I going to do?" Naru said aloud and placed both his hands in his head while thinking deeply.

'Relax, dear brother!' Gene's voice said in his head.

Naru didn't answer back. He stayed quiet, still thinking.

'Shibuya Kazuya! This is really a surprise! I've never seen you so bothered before. Especially by a girl! This is something new!' Gene said in a teasing manner and laughed.

"Shut up, Gene! Don't laugh at my expense!" Naru said angrily.

'Will you please calm down? I'm not an enemy. I'm here to help you.' Gene said in his serious voice.

"Fine. Tell me what to do."

'First of all, you should let her know how you feel. Don't be a coward. If you really love her, you must be ready to face the pain and hurt.'

"I… I…" Naru seemed to be lost for words. For the first time, he didn't know what to say.

'And Naru, you should start showing her your positive side. Your other side. Yes, your other self is an idiotic scientist. But everyone has their good side. And surely you have yours. I've known you all my life, Naru, and I know you're a caring person deep down. You're just… afraid to show it. You're too scared to get hurt… But what if doing nothing is hurting Mai in the process? Do you want to make her suffer?'

"No, I don't want to make her suffer. But still… I need to get use to showing my other self. I'm not even sure if she would believe me…"

'Well, the decision is in your hands. I've given you my advice. Please take it and use it wisely…' Gene said just before his presence and his voice disappeared.

--------

**To be myself…**

**And let the covers fall away…**

Naru knows that Gene is right. He should trust his twin on this one because he was good on this kind of thing. But now, the question is: Why has he always been afraid to be himself, his other self?

'Maybe because I didn't want others to step on me… Usually, people who are soft on the inside get stepped on by those powerful than them. And I don't want to experience being a weak person. I had to mask myself. I had to be cold and intimidating so people won't be able to do whatever they want to me.' Naru thought.

"But now, I don't even know how to be that part of me who also has a soft spot in his heart. I don't know myself anymore." Naru said aloud.

**I guess I never had someone like you**

**To help me…**

**To help me fit in my skin…**

'Of course you do! Don't you remember? Ever since she came in your life, you've been doing things you've never done before. Like saving her when she's in danger, caring for her and the others although secretly and you can't deny the fact that you finally admit it… You love her! So you see, that part of you, is your soft spot. It was all her! Because she was there, you can be whoever you want to be. She helped you fit in your skin again… She revealed your other self to you…' his heart whispered to him.

"I guess… you're right…" Naru said and smiled, as his brain finally admitted defeat to his heart.


	11. NARU: see right through me,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt. And I don't own the song included here either.

--------

_**CHAPTER 11: SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME…**_

Masako talked to Naru when she saw him walking towards the SPR building. Naru was late that day 'cause he couldn't sleep well last night because of Mai. Masako and the young boss talked while they were in the elevator.

"Naru, we don't have to go on dates anymore." The girl said.

"Okay. Does that mean you finally have an answer?" Naru asked.

"Actually, I'm not very sure yet. But I want to think hard about it. And I want to stop using you already. By the way, I'm sorry for doing so."

"It's okay."

"Thank you for your time Naru."

Naru opened the door. He let Masako come in first then he followed. Just then, Mai came out of the kitchen carrying a tray, with cups of tea for the others who were there. Mai seemed surprised to see them together, Masako and him. In fact, for a while he thought he saw pain in her eyes. But it disappeared when he stared at her. Mai gave tea to everyone. She didn't even bother to ask where John was. She immediately ran towards the kitchen again.

'Were those tears in her eyes?' Naru asked himself silently.

He followed Mai right away. He wanted to know if something was wrong.

'Was she jealous?' he asked himself again yet found no sure answer.

"Mai? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naru asked seemingly worried.

"Nothing… I think something got in my eye." Mai said trying her best to make her voice sound cheerful enough.

"Are you sure?" Naru asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure, Naru. By the way, can I take some days off?" Mai replied.

"How long will that be?" Naru asked. But he didn't believe the "I-got-something-in-my-eye" excuse she gave him.

"About a week…" Mai answered.

"That's too long. I can only let you leave for three days." Naru said.

"Oh… Okay! Hmm, you seem to be in a good mood." Mai said.

"Why'd you say that?" Naru asked.

"Because normally, you won't let me take days off. So, maybe you're in a good mood today. Mai replied.

"Ah… I see. Well, just bring me my tea at my office." Naru said and left the kitchen.

--------

**I've never felt like this before**

**I'm naked around you**

**Does it show?**

**You see right through me**

**And I can't hide…**

**I'm naked around you**

**And it feels so right…**

"She really was jealous." Naru said to himself when he was finally alone in his office.

'I wonder if she'll believe me when I tell her I've fallen in love with her… There are times she can see right through me and times she can't… But I wish this time she does see right through. So, I can make her believe.' Naru thought feeling a bit of hope.

After a few minutes, his tea arrived. He continued with his work feeling a new energy inside him. When suddenly, he felt sleepy and fell into a deep slumber.

**In the dream…**

Naru was standing inside a room. He saw two people standing in the middle of the room. He was near them but they can't seem to see him. He was surprised to see that the two people look so much like Gene and Mai.

"I'm still here… I'll always be…" the guy said to the girl, as he hugged her tighter.

'What is this? Are they really Mai and Gene? What's happening here?' Naru thought feeling confused and jealous.

Then the surroundings changed. Naru was now standing outside. The cherry blossom petals were falling. Under the biggest cherry blossom tree, Naru saw yet again, the two people who looked like Mai and Gene.

"I don't know what to do anymore." The girl said as she cried.

"Ssshh. It's going to be okay. I don't know why my idiotic brother keeps hurting you like this. But you have to get over him. all the people who care about you are worried. I'm worried… All those people love you a lot. I love you…---" the guy was saying but then he got cut off.

'Wait! What?! Gene loves Mai? But… I… Gene… No… This can't be…' Naru thought and felt as if his heart was being gripped tight and he couldn't breathe.

Then, he was transported to a place. Everything was white. No one was there. Or so he thought… Suddenly, a man who looked like him approached him.

"Don't make the same mistake I did…" that was all he said and disappeared.

**End of the dream…**

**--------**

The rest of the day, after Naru woke up from the dream, he was feeling restless. He couldn't finish his work for the day. Instead of working, he kept pacing to and fro across his office.

'What if that was a sign? Would Mai reject me? Is she actually in love with my brother?' Naru thought.

"What if she is in love with Gene? What will I do…?" Naru asked himself aloud, as he felt his heart being covered with confusion and pain.


	12. NARU: just let go?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt…

**Synemyoa: **Well, this is the last chapter to complete this story… I'm telling you, this isn't a story with a happy ending. (I don't like sad endings too but I just want to try making one.) And there will be no more song lyrics in this last chapter. Take care!

--------

_**CHAPTER 12: JUST LET GO???**_

Naru was feeling very sad and confused because of the dream. And the weather seems to be grieving with him too. For later that afternoon, it rained very hard. They were also stuck with a lot of work and calls. Mai was busy filing. Lin and Naru were stuck inside their offices.

'I wonder when the rain will stop…' Mai thought as she looked out on the window, watching the rain fall and wash away everything.

And then because the girl was very tired, she lay on the couch and fell asleep.

--------

Lin came in Naru's office. They talked about the calls from clients and which case they would probably accept. But in the end, there was no case that caught their attention at all. Lin also said that he would go ahead and cook their dinner. The rain didn't stop but Lin can use the car. Naru said that he would just commute in going home when the rain stops.

Naru and Mai were now alone. Naru decided to go in the receiving area to see what Mai was doing. And he saw her sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful and calm. He gently placed his jacket over her so she wouldn't feel cold.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about…' Naru thought as he stared at her innocent face.

--------

**In the dream…**

Mai was standing alone in a dark place. She sat on the ground and hugged her knees. She was crying. Thinking about Naru and Masako and about John, who maybe was hurting as well.

'I wonder if I can really let go of this feeling… I wonder if I can really forget him…' Mai thought.

She stayed that way for hours. Crying and thinking... Suddenly, the darkness was slowly disappearing. She stood up and looked around, the light was slowly covering the darkness. When the darkness was gone, she looked around once again and found herself standing in a wonderful garden. Flowers everywhere she looked. And somehow they made her smile and forget her pain.

"They're all beautiful…" she whispered as she looked at the flowers one by one.

"I'm glad you like them." Said a cheerful voice behind her.

"Gene…" she said as she saw him.

"Mai, are you okay now? You were so sad…" Gene said and held her hand.

"I guess this is how it feels when loving someone…"

"Mai…"

"Gene… I love him…"

"Then why do you want to let go?"

"Because I don't deserve him…"

"Says who? Mai, you deserve each other. I know that somehow my brother may feel the same way towards you. Just give both of yourselves a chance."

"I can't keep fooling myself, Gene." Mai said as once again her tears fell.

"Mai, stop crying. I'm here… I'll always be…" he whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you…"

"It's okay. By the way, I have something to give you…"

He picked a yellow flower. When he came closer, she saw that it was a tulip, a yellow tulip. She searched in her head for the meaning of the flower…

"One-sided love…" she whispered.

"Mai, this isn't for you and Naru. It's from me… for you…" he said in a low voice.

"Gene… I… I… I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything Mai. I'm okay. I know you don't love me. You love Naru… And it's okay. Just promise me that you'll never forget me…"

Mai didn't answer but instead picked a flower as well and handed it to Gene. It was a carnation, a pink carnation…

"I will never forget you… That's what it means right?" Gene asked.

"Yes, I will never forget you. And just to make one thing clear, I love you Gene…"

"I know… But it's just not the same kind of love I have for you. You love me only as a friend… a brother… But I'll be fine. Don't worry. And I wish you and Naru the best of luck." He said, smiled and disappeared.

**End of the dream…**

--------

Naru was staring at Mai. He was smiling and he decided that since they were alone, once she awakes, he'll tell her about what he feels for her. But then, he heard her say something that broke his heart into millions of pieces…

"Yes, I will never forget you. And just to make one thing clear, I love you Gene…" Mai whispered in her sleep.

For a moment there, Naru thought he couldn't breathe. The pain in his chest was something he has never felt before even when his brother died. It was as if his whole world was crumbling down.

'She loves Gene… She loves my twin… She loves Gene, not me…' Naru thought as he gave one final look at Mai's face and walked away.

Just then, Mai opened her eyes. She saw Naru walking back to his office. She also noticed that he covered her with his jacket. The girl felt a warm feeling in her heart. But she tried her best to just ignore it.

'Stop hoping Mai… He can't love you back…' Mai thought.

--------

Naru sat down on his chair in his office. He tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling. He can still feel the pain… He could still hear his heart breaking into pieces. And he recalled what she said…

'Yes, I will never forget you. And just to make one thing clear, I love you Gene…' that was what she said in her sleep.

He tried his best to stop the tears. But they still fell anyway. It was very painful. The one he loves doesn't love him. She loves someone else.

"When was the last time I cried like this?" he asked himself as he touched his now wet cheeks.

"Oh yeah. When I found out Gene died…" he whispered the answer to himself.

"It would have been fine… Even if she's in love with someone else… But then, of all people, alive or dead… She fell in love with Gene…" he said, pain and suffering evident in his voice.

'I could never compete with Gene. He and I are different… Far too different… I wish she fell in love with me… Not with Gene… But who am I kidding? Gene and I may share the same face but he never treated Mai as if she was invisible… And I treated her badly… I don't deserve her… She deserves someone better than me… Mai deserves the best…' Naru thought.

"Maybe… It's best if I just let go… Just let go…" he whispered to himself as he let the tears and sadness bottled up inside him flow freely.

--------

**Synemyoa: **Well??? That's all folks! Tell me what you think... Hahahahaha! It was sad wasn't it? But no need to worry. The sequel I'm going to write will be a happy one. I hope you'll read that too. (And hope in advance that somehow you'll like that story...) Thank you very much to those who kept on giving me reviews. They are all heart-warming!

P.S.

I'll give you an idea about what the sequel will be about. Just go into my profile. I will put it there.

Take care everyone!


End file.
